Trouble In Times Square
by WonderBoy-Earth-69
Summary: Had to repost due to some very rude review hahaha enjoy


Author Notes: **SPOILER ALERT**, Read at your own risk cause this one shot is almost identical to the new 52 Teen Titan's issue 4 where Superboy fights Wonder Girl. I personally loved how strong they portrayed Superboy and think Wonder Girl could have used an extra hand, so I wrote it. It's not to different but I hope you enjoy it.

Teen Titans; Smackdown in Times Square, One Shot: Danger Squared

~Times Square, Wonder Girl~

Her name is Cassandra Sandsmark. She's seventeen years old. Brilliant, gorgeous, a free spirit. She's a world wide known thief that the press has labeled, 'Wonder Girl'. During her adventures Cassandra befriended a fellow meta-human that occasionally joined the young vixen on her escapades, Titus Gabriel, who the press dubbed 'Majestic Boy' for his confidence, elegance, and raw power. The two greatly enjoyed their carefree lives, not having to follow anyone's rules until Cassandra was visited by Red Robin in Malibu with a warning about a secret government tracking down teenage meta-human's called, N.O.W.H.. After the two spoke about the situation Cassandra and Titus decided to go their separate ways in order to have better chance's at escaping N.O.W.H.E.R.E's advanced tracking system. Cassie chose to venture to San Francisco California while Titus went to New York City and began a new life as a club promoter right away. A few days after the duo split up, Cassie called Titus and informed him that she was going to New York to rendezvous with Red Robin about information she collected from one of the goons who worked for them.

Excited to see his friend, Titus asked her to meet him at the Times Square Ball since the heavy crowd would make it impossible for N.O.W.H.E.R.E's agents to track them down. Our story begin's with Cassandra desperately trying to escape from a man working for N.O.W.H.E.R.E that's been tailing her all the way from California to New York.

Cassandra carelessly shoved her way through the crowd as she kept a close eye on the young man with jet black short hair, wearing a red turtle neck and a black leather jacket. Everyone she pushed yelled out rude remarks to her even though she apologized while trying to escape her pursuer. Through all the noise of the crowded block party, Cassandra heard a woman comment about how she liked "The rude girls" white crop top and purple star face make up over one of her eyes. Confetti mixed with snow drizzled down into the crowd of celebrating citizens who had no idea a meta-human was being tracked down right in front of them.

(Male Adult) Hey, what's the emergency. Don't you have any manner's?

Someone that Cassandra rudely bumped into yelled back at her while she was still within range to hear.

(Cassandra) Sorry!

{{Cassandra}} Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea! Imagine if I told him the truth. I'm one of a few dozen meta-human's being hunted down by a clandestine organization determined to control us. Now get the hell out of my way? Again bad idea. I should have let "Red Robin's" problems be his problems. He was fine before I started trying to stop N.O.W.H.E.R.E before it got to powerful.

Cassandra slowed down and peered behind her back in search of the young man chasing her and saw no sign of him, but this only made her feel more uneasy.

(Cassandra) But this is what I get for sticking my neck out for others. I shouldn't have beaten that information out of thrice. I should've have listened to Titus and stayed out of Red Robin's business. And my biggest mistake of all, was coming to New York without a plan thinking... thinking I could reach out by posting on Craig's List. As soon as I got to the city, I realized this was a set up by N.O.W.H.E.R.E to lead them to Red Robin. He never even knew I was here.

Cassandra's wrist temporarily flashed with golden light for a moment before it formed her golden gauntlet's.

(Cassandra) Oh, C'mon! My war bracelet's are turning on now?

{{Cassandra}} That can only mean one thing. Whoever N.O.W.H.E.R.E sent to get me... is close enough to breathe down my neck.

~Times Square, Superboy~

{{Superboy}} There she is... Cassandra Sandsmark. My target. This so called 'Wonder Girl', has been a problem for N.O.W.H.E.R.E. One way or another, that ends tonight. A shame really, she is stunning.

Superboy temporarily drifted off into a fantasy and lost track of Cassandra.

{{Superboy}} Once I get her away from this crowd I'll contact...

Superboy quickly examined his surroundings and was surprised that he could not spot her.

(Superboy) Um... where did she go?

Seconds after he asked his question, Cassandra appeared behind him to give him an answer with much intimidation behind her voice.

(Cassandra) That would be **here**. How long have you been watching me? You don't get that I'm not a girl you turn your back on.

Superboy smirked then turned around as he tore his shirt off, revealing his red and black bodysuit with a giant red 'S' shield on his chest.

(Superboy) Your clever. Do most boys find that endearing?

Cassandra's eyes burst open in shock when she saw the 'S' shield.

(Cassandra) What the... ? Is that a Superman 'S'?

(Superboy) It is certainly an 'S' yes.

Without hesitation Cassandra crossed her gauntlet's causing a mystical red beam of energy to blast Superboy, as well as transforming her into her crimson, golden star covered shoulder less bodysuit.

(Cassandra) Hate to do this... but I'm **not** fighting a "super" by playing fair.

The blast from her gauntlets incinerated what was left of Superboy's civilian attire completely revealing his uniform. While the young krytonian was stunned, Cassandra unraveled her vibrant red lasso and entangled Superboy.

(Cassandra) I've been looking for someone to punch since that helicopter attack me in Malibu. Lucky you.

Cassandra gave Superboy a powerful punch to the jaw making blood trickle down his chin, while he struggled to free himself from her lasso. Now that the two young meta-human's were battling high in the sky, their fight was being broadcast across the giant screen in Times Square as well as the news stations.

(Cassandra) You are hot, I'll give you that, but your disgusting working for N.O.W.H.E.R.E against your own kind

{{Cassandra}} Maybe if I keep hitting him hard enough he won't notice my knee's shaking. Going up against S.W.A.T, Interpol? No problem, but I'm to new at this fighting stuff to be squaring off against one of **Superman's** friends

(Superboy) You and I are not the same kind. Don't kid yourself, Wonder Girl.

{{Superboy}} I have not been punched that hard in my entire life... which has only been a few weeks but still.

Superboy uses his telekinesis to free himself from Cassandra's lasso then used the kinetic red energy to blast her into the giant screen projecting their fight. Frazzled and slightly hurt Cassandra jumped right back up and flew into Superboy with another barrage of powerful punches. It did not take long for the krytonian to become irritated, so he caught one of Cassandra's punched mid swing with a vicious scowl, then gave her a mighty kick to the chest with more power then he intended to use sending Cassandra flying at a dangerous speed.

(Superboy) Enough!

(Cassandra) Holy...

Superboy watched Cassandra crash through a building while she was helplessly launched across the city.

{{Superboy}} A pity. She's a lot more attractive in real life then she was in the holograms. Who knows what might have happened if... I suppose it doesn't matter now.

Superboy began soaring through the sky following Cassandra's trail.

{{Superboy}} There's no way she survived that.

~Majestic Boy, Apartment Complex~

When Titus glanced at his cell phone to check to time he nearly squealing when he saw that it was a quarter past ten. He promised to meet Cassandra at the Times Square Ball at nine, she was probably furious. Titus found it odd that she had not called or text yet asking what was taking him so long, but he figured she might just be having fun.

Titus flattened a few wrinkles on his magenta sleeveless shirt with the sides completely cut open, revealing the black tank top he was wearing underneath and a pair of skinny black jeans to match. Titus turned on the Times Square Ball on the news as he prepared to do his face make up as the final touch to his look. After a moment Titus could hear a lot of excitement generating from the crowd and out of curiosity he turned to see what it was getting them so riled up, and was shocked to see his friend Cassandra in battle with an unfamiliar boy dressed in a black and red bodysuit with a red 'S' across his chest. Titus' jaw nearly dropped to the ground as he frantically searched for his remote to turn up his T.V.

{Newswoman} It is nothing short of a miracle that the crowd hasn't panicked... perhaps assuming this real battle is apart of the annual festivities, but it is only a matter of time before the young woman the media have named, Wonder Girl and the unidentified male wind up hurting someone in their meta-human slugfest!...

Titus watched in horror as this man violently beat on Cassandra. He instantly assumed that this guy must have worked for N.O.W.H.E.R.E, and he also noticed that he bore an 'S' shield on his chest which more then likely meant that his friend Cassandra was fighting for her life.

(Titus) If that guy really is affiliated with Superman in someway then Cassie doesn't stand a chance on her own.

Without further hesitation, Titus leapt out his window and began soaring over the snowy, white, New York City to Times Square in order to help his friend.

~Wonder Girl, Times Square~

Cassandra peaked over her arms at the rapidly up and coming pavement that would surely splatter her if she made contact with it at the speed she was going, leaving a trail of rubble smoke behind her from the building she crashed through.

(Cassandra) H'okay, well that was a fun life... NO! Not after everything I've been through! Not here! Not now!

{{Cassandra}} I land at this speed and I'm star spangled tomato paste! I need to find something to that won't break when I swing on it with all this momentum.

Cassandra noticed a gargoyle nearby but immediately discarded that idea knowing it would instantly shatter. She also noticed Superboy swooping in not to far behind her with a triumphant grin.

(Cassandra) Great! Gorgeous is right behind me to watch the show. I gotta think, fast!

Just before Cassandra hit the ground and all hope seemed lost, she heard a name call out to he from above that she could not mistake for anyone other then her friend, Titus.

(Titus) Cassandra!

Titus soared in with blazing magenta glowing eyes above her with his arm held out to his friend. Apparently he understood what Cassandra was trying to achieve. Immediately she grabbed his hand, then he used his strength to adsorb her extra momentum and launched her right back at Superboy.

(Cassandra) Yes! Thanks for the save, Titus!

Cassandra collided feet first in Superboy making him groan in pain.

(Cassandra) Here, I owe you this!

Both young power house were sent flying through the sky until the crashed into a building on top on each other buried beneath a pile of rubble.

{{Cassandra}} It's too bad. If he wasn't trying to kill me, I might have tried to get him to ask me out on a date.

Superboy used his telekinesis to remove the rubble from on top of the two, then took a moment to ogle Cassandra's extremely fit body through her skin tight star coated spandex. She scowled at him but did not comment on it, partly because she knew she was dramatically out classed in strength, and partly because she felt flattered.

(Superboy) That was almost fun, wasn't it?

(Cassandra) Maybe if your an idiot with a death wish.

(Superboy) I guess it would be silly to ask you to join me right? Working for N.O.W.H.E.R.E?

Cassandra snickered at the Kryptonian.

(Cassandra) No way in frozen hell, "Superboy".

Superboy began to light up with red kinetic energy swirling his body.

(Superboy) Fine, had to ask.

As Superboy started to unleashed his kinetic energy on Cassandra, Titus flew in before she was struck with the attack and generated a large triangular magenta construct to shield the two. His construct did not remain sturdy for long and soon shattered under Superboy's telekinetic strength, sending the two friends flying through the air. Once they tumbled to their feet Cassandra and Titus began formulating a plan before Superboy reached them.

(Cassandra) Your late.

(Titus) Sorry, I was getting ready. Saw your fight on the news, you look great on camera by the way.

(Cassandra) Can we please focus on the killer Superman wannabe out to get us.

(Titus) What's there to figure out? We pummel his face in until he agrees to leave you alone.

(Cassandra) Does that 'S' shield mean anything to you? There's no way we can take him with raw power. We need a plan to lure his attention away from us long enough to escape.

Superboy swiftly swooped in front of the two levitating with a menacing scowl.

(Superboy) Hmm, this is a pleasant surprise. Majestic Boy has come to aid Wonder Girl. I get to kill two birds with one stone.

(Majestic Boy) Just because your cute doesn't mean you can undermine us so ignorantly.

(Superboy) Can't I?

Superboy once again surged with red telekinetic energy and before the two could react, they were being hurdled like rag dolls both getting gravely injured by the direct attack. Superboy flew up to their twitching bodies then crouched down to Titus.

(Superboy) I can undermine you because I am light years out of your league.

He then flew over to Cassandra who was wearily wiping the blood from her chin and crouched down to her.

(Superboy) Now Wonder Girl. Tell me where I can find Red Robin and the other's.

(Cassandra) Heh, don't think... it's going to be... as hard as you think...

Superboy gazed up to see Red Robin the sucessor to Batman, Kid Flash the fastest teen alive, Solstice the beautiful dark cloud and Bunker standing ready to help Cassandra and Titus.

(Superboy) I'm... new to this. Who are you supposed to be?

(Red Robin) I was thinking something like the... **Teen Titans**!


End file.
